


Birthing Jamie

by Ladderofyears



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back rubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Graphic Birth Scene, Graphic Descriptions of Contractions, Happy Ending, Induced Delivery, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, POV Draco Malfoy, St Mungo's Hospital, labour and delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco attends St. Mungo's Paternity Department with Harry beside him. His baby, Jamie, is overdue and their Healer has scheduled an induction. This fic is the story of Jamie Potter-Malfoy's very first day in the world and all the trials that Draco has to endure to meet him.** This story contains some realistic and graphic descriptions of childbirth so if that isn't your idea of fun then please do feel free to skip this story. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it very much. **





	Birthing Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-seventh Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _"I'm with you. You know that." _

“Is it too late to back out?” Draco asked, shuffling slowly into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, “because I _think_ I’ve changed my mind, Potter. Decided to skip out in this whole _giving-birth thing_. Thought we might take our brooms instead. Take in the _Quidditch_-”

Harry ceased rifling through the wardrobe. He’d been looking for the stuffed Mandrake toy that he swore he’d placed in there for safekeeping but now simply couldn’t be found. 

Harry had been a whirling nightmare of activity since rising at five that morning. Draco wasn’t fooled, not even for a second. Harry was as nervous as he was, and had been filling the hours until their appointment at St. Mungos with useless make-work. That was his Harry all over though. He was always trying his damnedest to be helpful. 

Harry certainly didn’t need to be looking for the cuddly Mandrake. Everything that Harry, he and baby Jamie could possibly was already packed in the bag sat beside his feet. Actually, the bag had been packed for weeks. That was the thing about pregnancy, Draco thought, stretching his aching back. It was nothing like the romance stories that he’d become secretly addicted to reading or the tales that Pansy and his Mother had been so fond of sharing. 

Draco hadn’t bloomed like a rose, or turned into a serene vision of fecundity. 

He’d just grown, and grown and _grown_ until he was about the same size and shape as a king-sized cauldron. Rather than blooming like a rose Draco had sweated like a stoat in a sewer. None of his shoes had fitted and once Draco had found himself crying because they’d run out of jam. Having Harry’s baby had seemed like the finest idea in the world when he’d begun taking Fertility Potions and shaking the Medi-Wizard’s hand but actually _being_ pregnant with their son? That process had turned out to be a little less enthralling. 

Harry, of course, had been the very model of support. 

He wasn’t called the Saviour for nothing and had annoyed Draco intensely with his micromanaging of their pregnancy. As Draco had rapidly expanded Harry had moved their furniture to enable him to get around their home more easily. He’d kept the cupboards stocked full of the Honeydukes chocolates that Draco had been constantly craving and hadn’t stinted once with either the foot rubs or the lavish compliments. All _terribly_ annoying but Draco didn’t think for a second that he’d have got through the last nine months without Harry by his side. 

Harry’s magical genes were some of the most powerful in existence and as a result their son had grown large and strong inside his womb. At their last Healer’s appointment Jamie had measured in at a massive nine pounds. Draco had nearly died of mortification when the Lead Healer had come into their room, wanting to recheck the Midwifery-Witch’s magic, clearly not believing the figures that she’d been shown. 

“_Salazar_,” Healer Graham had laughed, spelling away her scanning charm, “your combined magic has grown a powerful little wizard together. Well, perhaps not so little… But he’s looking healthy and happy and still very comfortable. Have you felt any twinges or pressure in your back? Any unusual aches?”

Draco had to reply that no, he hadn’t. He hadn’t felt a thing. 

Jamie, it seemed, was quite at home tangled up in a warm womb of Draco and Harry’s magic and didn’t plan on moving out any time soon. His due date had sailed past and the single most exciting thing that had happened on their big day had been Harry’s Vegetarian Lasagne. 

Draco’s body didn’t seem to be taking the hint either: Healer Graham had visited two days before and given him a check-up. He was dilated only a single inch and his cervix was still hard and inflexible. 

Healer Graham had frowned as she’d _Scourgified_ her equipment afterwards, and then looked up at Harry and himself. 

“Baby still seems secure and safe but I’m not happy about your pregnancy being allowed to drift along _too_ much longer. Your womb and birth canal are supported by your magic Draco, and everyday that passes is adding extra pressure on your body. Your baby is fit and well, so I’m not worried yet... But we can’t afford for your uterus to risk haemorrhaging. So, I’m sorry gentlemen,” Graham paused, and squeezed Draco’s shoulder, “but I’m going to firecall St. Mungos and get you booked in to be induced. It won’t be for a few days… I’m _sure_ you’ll start your labour before then.”

Healer Graham had obviously failed her Divination OWL because nothing whatsoever had happened in the meantime. As a result Draco was due to floo to St. Mungos Paternity Ward in just under twenty minutes to be induced. 

Of course, Draco wanted their baby. He already knew that he’d move all of Heaven and Earth for Jamie, but actually giving _birth?_ Draco was beginning to panic rather a lot at the imminent event, the butterflies fluttering in his middle alongside the kicking of their baby. Potter was anxious too, although the stubborn Gryffindor git was covering up his nerves with some stellar dithering. 

“Bit late to back out now,” Harry said in a kind voice. He paused in his search for the cuddly Mandrake to sit down beside Draco on their bed. 

Harry knotted their fingers together and gave Draco’s fingers a tiny squeeze. Draco had been forced to take off his wedding band a few months ago- his beautifully elegant digits having turned into fat little sausages- but the dull shine of Harry’s matching ring caught Draco’s eye. Today wasn’t just about him, Draco thought. Today was about Harry, and about Jamie too. It was time for their much loved baby to become his own person and to begin his own journey. 

“Ah. Pity,” Draco replied, his face quirking into a small smile. He moved their knotted fingers to rest on his prodigiously round belly, pressing Harry’s palm into Jamie’s kicking foot. “Jamie’s excited,” Draco said quietly. “I can feel his magic today. He’s been fidgety and wiggling all morning.”

“Maybe he’s looking forward to finally meeting us,” suggested Harry, cupping Draco’s jaw and meeting his lips in a chaste kiss. “Our _baby_ is coming home soon, love. And I’m going to be with you, every step of the way. You know that… And Draco? I know this wasn’t your birth plan. I know you didn’t want medical intervention. But I love you both too much to risk you-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Draco interrupted quickly, shaking his head. He thought wistfully of the home water-birth and scented candles that Pansy had enjoyed while birthing her daughter and had bragged relentlessly about since. “Jamie comes first. We’ll have to save the theatrics for number two.” 

Draco twist his wand slightly, casting a Tempus Charm into his palm. A sparkling green dial hovered for a moment, proclaiming the time as _6.49_. 

“Think you’ll have to abandon your Mandrake search, love,” Draco said, holding out his arm so Harry could help him to his feet. “I’ll need ten minutes to get my shoes on and waddle over to the floo. Time to go to the hospital, Harry. It’s time to meet our son.”

~@~

Luckily for Draco, the St Mungos Paternity Ward was mercifully tranquil at seven in the morning. 

The walls in the waiting room were a placid cream and a large bunch of azaleas sat in a vase. Nothing even hinted at babies or childbirth, and Draco felt glad of it. He thought he might have been sick had he been forced to stare at images of squalling newborns and their proud witch mamas.

Draco’s hands were trembling, so much so that he struggled to hold the quill he’d been given. Luckily Harry noticed his nerves and was stood beside him in heartbeat, steady hands grazing the small of Draco’s back, rubbing lightly at his anxious muscles. 

“You sit down love,” Harry said, taking charge of the situation. “I’ll do the paperwork. Deep breaths, just like we practised… We’ll be in our private room in two shakes of an owl’s feather and then the Healers will get everything underway. You’ll be able to relax then.” 

Draco didn’t reply. He still wore his Malfoy pride with honour and hated how vulnerable he must look to Harry. He didn’t trust his fright not to leak into his words. 

Harry quickly completed the paperwork and came back to the waiting area. He sat down beside Draco and slipped an arm around his shoulders. “Okay,” Harry said, his voice low and sincere. “Everything's set. Healer Graham has arrived already. She’s in our room, setting the enchantments and making sure all the Potions are brewed to the right strength. Your Midwifery-Witch has just gone to collect a wheelchair to take us over-” Harry paused, looking up as a kind faced young witch opened the door. “And here she is. Mid-Witch Smyth-”

“Call me Amanda, please. It’s a pleasure to meet you Draco. I’ve brought a wheelchair, so if you could just follow me we’ll get you sat down, and I’ll wheel you over to you room.”

Draco took a deep breath and followed his Mid-Witch put of the reception area. He exchanged a nervous glance with Harry but didn’t speak. There really _was_ no going back now. It was fly or die, now or never. 

Before he knew it, Draco found himself being ushered into a wheelchair and guided though sun dappled corridors. The three of them arrived at a comfortable, well-appointed room that Draco knew he’d have to get exceedingly well acquainted with over the coming few hours. 

“I’ll let you both get settled in,” Amanda said after helping Draco out of his chair. She motioned to a green hospital gown that lay on the bed. “I’ll be back in about five minutes? Draco, if you could get changed into a hospital gown and get yourself into a comfy position on the bed? That’d be great.” Amanda bustled out of the door, promising to bring Harry back a cup of tea. Draco was told that if he wished he could have water but nothing else yet. 

“Lets get you changed love,” Harry said, picking up the hospital gown from the bed. Draco cringed inwardly at the vile sight. It was a brackish green/grey and as vast and flimsy as a muggle tent. Even worse were the support socks that were a shade of pink _entirely_ unknown to nature. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry reassured, talking quietly in Draco’s ear while he stripped off his husband’s shirt and trousers, “you’re having a baby and you look beautiful. You’ve looked _exquisite_ these past few weeks; so big with my child.” Slipping the hospital gown over Draco’s head, Harry met Draco’s lips with his own. They were soft and pliable beneath Draco’s own and for half a second Draco felt rather breathless. He slid in as close to Harry as his expectant tummy would allow. “I love you,” Harry murmured, breaking their kiss. “And you’ve never looked better.” 

Draco let himself be led to the bed, and Harry helped him to roll on the awful compression socks up to his knees. “This is the least sexy role-play we’ve ever attempted,” Draco managed to joke in a shaky voice and Harry laughed, supporting Draco’s weight with ease as he struggled onto the middle of the bed

“You’re going to do just fine love,” Harry replied, his tense expression making a lie of his confident tone. Draco watched as he fluffed up the pillows and replaced them back behind his head. “And whatever happens during these next few hours, I promise to be here by your side. You’re stronger than you know, Draco. You’re going to do this, love. Going to do this for our family-”

Harry might have said more but Amanda returned then, with Healer Graham beside her. 

“Best day of your life,” Graham said, deftly attaching Draco’s intravenous potion line into the back of his right hand. “I know it doesn’t feel like it yet but it will be, I promise. I’m going to start you on a very small dose of Puerperium Potion, and we’ll see how your body reacts. It’s basically a magical version of the Oxytocin that your body makes naturally.” 

Draco felt his very first contraction a few minutes later, a clasping clench of pain that rolled up from his groin and through his belly, growing stronger and stronger until it settled in a knot at the base of his back. It held on for twenty seconds and radiated a far stronger pain than any of the faint Braxton-Hicks contractions that he’d felt before. Draco flinched, trying to shift into his tight belly into a more soothing position. The Mid-Witch swirled her wand over Draco’s bump and a small flickering line floated beside the bed. 

“That’s a Monitoring Spell,” Amanda explained, pointing out the small blue jittering line to Draco. “Your baby coped really well with the Potion and the contraction. No distress at all. His heartbeat looks perfect, but if that changes then I’ll know immediately… I know this all feels awful but please try to stay as calm as you can. All we want is a good outcome for both you and baby.” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, more than pleased to have his steady, reassuring presence by his side.

“That looked painful,” Harry admitted, bringing Draco’s fingers up to his mouth and kissing them lightly. “I’m not very good at letting you do this, love. I wish I could take the pain away from you… Do this part for you.”

“Right now I think I’d let you,” Draco admitted. His took a sip of his water and grimaced. “Everything is cramping and constricting. It all seems a bit counterproductive when the aim is to push out a baby _out_-”

“Just remember that your body knows what it’s doing,” Healer Graham reminded him, “even if it doesn’t feel like it right now. With every contraction your body is getting prepared, and all those muscles are stretching and softening. We’re going to let you both have some privacy, but if you need us there’s a charm on the room. Just a quick flick of your wand and we’ll be back.”

Draco hadn’t realised how bad the contractions were going to get. As the next couple of hours passed Draco started to appreciate just how naïve he’d really been. 

Draco swore slow, certain revenge on Pansy and his Mother for not telling him just how bad it was going to be, but then he doubted he’d have believed them anyway. How any person on the planet ever went though this _twice_ was beyond him. The Puerperium Potion hadn’t just kick started his contractions: it seemed to have hexed them into the stratosphere. 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand hard with annoyance and pain but the glittering-_bloody_-git took his treatment with good grace and humour. 

“You’re doing so well,” Harry would occasionally say while patting Draco’s forehead with a damp flannel. “I’m so proud of you. I know I couldn’t do what you’re doing” Draco replied only with vague grunting or loud criticism of Harry’s _fucking-stupid-Saviour-sperm_ that he’d decided never to let near any part of his anatomy ever again. 

Even if Harry brought flowers and Elf-made Cheesecake. 

~@~

The pair of them carried on in much the manner until nine o’clock rolled around and Healer Graham returned, holding a tea for Harry. 

She propped Draco’s legs up into some very exposing, very unpleasant stirrups and examined his advancement so far. It was more disappointing that Draco had imagined: he’d only dilated a further inch in two hours. “You mustn’t feel disheartened,” Graham said, pulling a sympathetic face as she lifted Draco’s legs down. “It’s progress. It shows your body knows exactly what to do. It’s… Well, I suppose we could say your body is being a little reluctant. It’s often like this with your first baby.”

“You’re getting there Draco! Next time it’ll be easier,” Harry added, his singularly useless comment being the very last thing in the whole world Draco wanted to hear. 

_Next time_. Draco wasn’t even sure whether he’d survive the rest of the day. He fired his most evil glare in Harry’s direction but all his husband gave back was a ridiculously sweet smile. Draco decided that Potter ought to come with a health warning. That bloody smile was precisely how he’d ended up in his current position. 

“Let’s get you on your feet,” Amanda suggested, checking the Monitoring Spell. “You’re labouring well and your contractions have a lovely ten minute rhythm. We just need to get your dilation stage to match. A bit of movement can encourage baby to move downwards too. How does that sound?”

“If I must-” Draco’s words cut off as another furious contraction gripped his middle.

“_Ugh_... Hurts,” he complained, gripping hold of Harry’s hand as tightly as he could. All his muscles seemed to lock and grind together and spasms of pain rolled though his arms and legs, making him shake uncontrollably. “It’s really _bloody_ horrible,” Draco muttered as the pain subsided and traitorous tears sprang to the corner of his eyes. “I’m a hot, sweaty _Erumpent_. I look _ridiculous_… I can’t even birth our baby! Nothing’s bloody happening!”

“No. Plenty is happening.” Healer Graham said, crouching down beside the bed. “The muscles of your uterus are tightening and loosening. That’ll help you to push baby down and out. You need to have more faith in yourself Draco. You’ve grown this baby, supported and carried him for months. Kept him safe and snug. You need to believe that you _can_ do this final part too.”

Standing, Graham flicked her wand and the room dimmed. “That should you more of a sense of peace and privacy. I’ll give you some space… Focus on your son: every contraction brings you closer to meeting him.” She smiled, closing the door behind her with a soft click. 

“I’m officially pathetic,” Draco announced as he inched his way to the side of the bed. Harry gave him his arm and Draco wobbled gingerly as he put his feet onto the ground, his round middle throwing off his sense of balance. Draco clutched hard to Harry for support and he took Draco’s weight without complaint. “I don’t have any idea what I’m supposed to be feeling. I’m _tired_, I’m in bloody agony. I can’t remember why I thought this was… _Oh_, it’s coming again-”

Harry held him tight as the contraction crept up his body once more. It was an aggressive, twisty pain that seemed to go on forever. 

Draco screwed his eyes shut, his mind emptying of everything bar the red-hot sparking burning him inside out. Somewhere far away Draco heard his husband’s assuasive voice, talking steadily and he let himself be tethered to it. “It’s okay love. You’re doing great. Nice deep breaths like we practised. _One-two-three-four_. That’s so good Draco. So _good_.”

The pain rolled away and Draco puffed out the air from his lungs. “_Merlin_. That was a bad one.” 

“You did so great though,” Harry replied, snaking a hand around Draco’s waist. His voice was soft and full of admiration. “And I know that it’s going to get worse before it gets better. I don’t know… I’m not very good at this watching from the side-lines.” Harry placed a hand on the hard, tight shelf of Draco’s belly, and kissed Draco’s forehead. “This is the most important thing that’s happened in my life. The greatest gift I’ve ever been given.”

Draco felt some of his frustration and agitation ebb out of his body, always an unfortunate side effect of Harry’s incessant love and kindness. 

He softened his stance, took a deep breath and let Harry hold him tightly. “You’re right,” Draco muttered into Harry’s shoulder, trying hard to convince his body loosen up. “Of course you’re right. I need to think about Jamie. This is all about him.”

Draco and Harry walked for a while, taking in corridors of the Paternity Department. 

For all of his previous dread, no wizard paid them any attention. It felt good- painful, and wearying, but still good- to be moving around once again. Harry cast an _Aguamenti_ into a paper cup that Draco sipped slowly. 

Draco wheeled along his Puerperium drip as they walked and held hard to Harry whenever a contraction seized hold of his body. 

He didn’t say much, preferring to let Harry fill the silence with chatter and stories about the various inept criminals that the Auror Department had dealt with in recent months. Draco wasn’t tricked: he knew that Harry was just distracting him from his growing anxiety but he let the words wash over him like a warming spell anyway. 

Harry was just in the middle of telling a faintly amusing story about a botched Dragon-egg smuggling ring when Draco cried out and grabbed his shoulders. “It’s a bad one,” Draco murmured. “A really bad one.” 

Draco rocked his hips in a desperate attempt to release the pressure. “Think… Think I need to go back Harry. Something's happened. Jamie’s shifted downwards.”

~@~

“You’re up to four inches,” Healer Graham said, her voice sounding pleased with his progress. 

Her wand was lit with the brightest_ Lumos_ possible and Draco was back up in the overexposing stirrups, being examined like he was the seventh wonder of the wizarding world. “Your body is starting to cooperate which is wonderful news. Baby will here before you know it.” 

“Jamie’s directly against my back,” Draco muttered, making a slight groan of pain. “Right on my spine. Feels really sharp… Like a _hex_ pain. A red-hot scalding-”

“That’s textbook labouring,” their Healer replied, getting Draco back into a more dignified position,“and I know it doesn’t feel like it now but that’s good news. Baby is moving into a better position for the birth. Maybe your husband might like to give you a back rub? I’ve seen physical contact be as beneficial as the Puerperium in speeding up deliveries. I’ll leave you two alone for a while.” 

“_Physical contact_ is how I got myself into this bloody mess,” Draco announced as soon as their Healer was out of earshot. He gasped as a new wave of pain rippled though his tummy. “Salazar… I’d love a back rub, Harry. Please.” Draco didn’t have to ask twice: Harry was exceptionally proud of his massages. “Help me onto my right side.”

Harry did so, his powerful hands made soft with love and care. 

Harry got onto the bed behind Draco and undid the back of his hospital gown. Soon Harry’s fingers were working in small circles on the base of his back, kneading and manipulating. Draco exhaled and closed his eyes. It felt wonderful but his true comfort came from his lover’s proximity and Draco felt Harry shifting ever closer as he rubbed at the tense, knotty muscles. They’d be bloody _spooning_ soon if Harry got any cuddlier and _that_ thought was so inappropriate that Draco couldn’t help but snort in laughter. 

“Told you my massages were my foremost magical talent,” Harry whispered in his ear, and Draco could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Draco would usually have made a witty reply but his body decided to contract at that very moment. “It… _Merlin_. It really _hurts_,” Draco gritted out, leaning back to catch Harry’s proffered hand. He made a low, entirely unconscious moan and found himself trembling thought the spasm. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry said, leaning forward. Draco could feel the brush of his beloveds wild, controllable hair and the press of his forehead against the curve of his neck. “Don’t worry Draco. I’m here, and I’ll keep you safe.” Harry moved his arm so that their joined hands linked over the swell of Draco’s constricting belly. “Focus on our baby, love. Think about holding him in your arms. He’s moving down, getting ready to be _born_. You’re the only person who could bear our baby, Draco. The only person I’d ever want to share this with.”

Draco listened, letting out a choked breath as the contraction finally released its grip. He leaned back, inhaling the faint familiar smell of Harry’s aftershave and just let himself be held. 

Harry had stopped speaking and had pressed his tee-shirted chest into Draco’s sweating back. They were spooning, lain together in a hospital bed, but somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Harry let his hand stroke and rub all over Draco’s bump, his fingers splayed and supportive, and the heat of his beloveds body felt pleasant against Draco’s skin

“I’m tired,” Draco murmured, feeling drowsy. He closed his eyes, wanting to hear the soft rumble of Harry’s voice but not caring to speak himself. “I didn’t sleep well last night. Talk to your son, Potter. Tell him how much we want to meet him. How glorious the outside world really is-”

“It’s your fault,” Harry countered, the warm breath of his laughter tickling Draco’s neck. “You’ve made it far too enjoyable inside you, all wrapped up in your magic. _I’ve_ been inside you, Draco. I can assure you, it’s entirely the best place in the world-”

“So disgustingly _coarse_,” Draco grumbled into the pillow, “and with our _baby_ listening too-”

“Sorry,” Harry apologised, tracing a small delicate circle over Draco’s popped-out belly button. “I don’t think really Jamie understood anyway. Okay. Let me start again, love.” Harry kissed Draco’s damp hair, and cleared his throat.

“_Jamie Potter-Malfoy_. It’s high time for you to come out now and finally meet your daddies. We’ve got everything prepared and perfect. Your Daddy _Draco_ is an exhaustive perfectionist and has designed you a lovely nursery which your Daddy _Harry_ put together while Draco lay on the bed-”

“I was supervising,” Draco stuttered out, the slow track of a contraction starting once more. He whimpered, feeling the heavy pressure of Jamie pushing down against his cervix. 

“Just keep… Keep _talking_,” Draco demanded, desperate to keep his composure and not panic. Harry’s voice was safe and long-familiar, and it felt good to focus on something other than his pain. 

“You’re doing so well darling,” Harry replied, supportive as always. “Doing such a good job, and I know how hard this is… Breathe, Draco, _in-and-out, in-and-out_. Just like we practised… Who do you think Jamie will look like, Draco? Not my hair, I hope… Haven’t managed to get a brush through it since I was sixteen… I’d love him to have your grey eyes.”

“No… Your eyes,” Draco managed, the pressure constricting his middle like a vice. “I hadn’t… Hadn’t thought it’d be this bad-”

“I know, love,” Harry said, pressing a kiss into the juncture between Draco’s neck and shoulder. “Everything about this is a bit of a shock. But you’re amazing… You're birthing our baby! Shall I get the Healer? It’s been another hour. Do you think you’ll have dilated any further?”

“Circe, I hope so.” Draco took Harry’s hand and pressed it into his lower belly, just above his groin. “Yes… Think you should… I think that’s his head there. The pressure feels like a big tight balloon and there’s nowhere for it to actually _go_. I need this over, Harry. Need him to be born-”

“Do you feel like you need some pain potions?” Harry asked as he sat up from the bed. Draco could feel him knotting up the back of his hospital gown, and he already felt lonely without his husband’s touches. “You been at this nearly five hours. There’s no shame in having help, love. Hermione told me she had everything going and she’s the bloody Minister-” 

Harry helped Draco down slowly onto his back, his hands as conscientious as ever. 

“And I run an Apothecary, you daft git,” Draco scoffed, making a low noise as a ripple of pain echoed through him. “I’m not sure a person’s job has much to do with their ability to cope with pain, Potter. I… I just didn’t want to be medicated… That was in our birth plan. _None_ of this has been what I wanted, Harry.” Draco paused, and held up his IV line. “No water birth for me.”

“Only you know what you can cope with,” Harry replied, twirling his wand to summon their Healer. “I trust you. But you don’t have to be a hero, Draco. If the pain is putting you on the edge then we’ve got lots of options. I just don’t want you to leave it too late, love.”

~@~

“Five inches,” announced Healer Graham. “Everything’s heading in the right direction, Draco. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you are getting to your destination. I think maybe we could speed it along a little bit. Would you be on board with that?”

“I just want this over with,” Draco hissed, feeling his legs start to shake in the stirrups. Harry put his hand on his forearm, but didn’t speak “Please. Anything. I just don’t want to have a c-section.” 

That was Draco’s greatest fear, really. It was an idiotic stigma and Draco knew that. If a Caesarean would have guaranteed his son’s safety, Draco would of course have opted immediately to have one. Giving birth, though: that was something that Draco had longed-for since the very day Harry and he had found out they were pregnant. 

“I don’t think it’ll come to that,” Healer Graham said confidently, “but as this is a magically-supported birth I’d like to meet baby sooner rather than later.” 

She _Nox’d_ her wand-light and stood up. She peered at the potion jars on the shelf before picking a blue glass jar. “This is the worst part, Draco. The Puerperium honestly makes everything feel so much more intense. Now, I’m going to apply some Ceruicem Salve to your cervix which I hope will soften it up enough to speed up your labour. Then I’ll increase your Puerperium dosage. How does that all sound?”

“Thank you,” Draco replied, trying his hardest to look brave. The pain was starting to dull his rational mind a little, and all the medi-magical terms swirled around his brain uselessly. 

He screwed his eyes tight shut while the Healer applied the Salve internally, digging his fingers hard into Harry’s palm. Any semblance of Malfoy pride had completely degraded in the previous five hours, but Draco realised that he didn’t care so very much. If he survived Jamie’s birth then that would be a mark of honour he’d carry for the rest of his days. 

“That should take a few minutes to take effect,” Healer Graham said, checking their baby’s Monitoring Spell once more. The room was filled with the rushing pulse of their babies heartbeat and Draco listened, wanting to stay centred in the task before him. 

Graham increased the dial on the IV by a couple of notches and stood to take her leave. 

“I’ll give you some peace and quiet. You’re doing _brilliantly_ Draco. This had been a hard process since the first day you took fertility potions but you’ll have your reward in your arms really soon.” She gave a reassuring smile as she left. 

Draco had managed to keep his nerve though all his previous contractions but suddenly the pain felt like an Unforgivable Curse was crashing though his body. 

Draco been able to breathe thought the previous cramps and constrictions but now he felt like the agony was thieving the air from his lungs and there was simply nothing he could do to fight it. “_Harry!_” he cried, sweat and tears coursing into his hair as the pain finally gave up, “They’re getting worse… Hurts so much. Thought… Thought I’d be split into pieces just then-”

“I know, love. I know.” Harry twirled his wand and Draco felt his welcome magic roll over him, cooling his fevered skin. He wiped away the moisture from Draco’s face carefully with his flannel. “I hate seeing you hurting like this.”

Another hour passed Draco by in a haze of anguish. 

The whole world had shrunk down to the four walls surrounding him and the only other people who existed were Harry and their son. Any sense of self, of his needs, wants or wishes had escaped Draco completely. 

All that existed now were the contractions that burned though him like Fyldfyre and those brief interludes of blessed relief between them. Harry kept up a diatribe of encouragement and compliments but very little actually penetrated Draco’s consciousness. The contractions crashed into him, faster and faster and knocked all the breath out of his body. 

“They’re getting _longer_,” Draco spat out, urgently rubbing his belly in an attempt to ease the aching tension. “Longer and more intense.”

“Try to breathe, Draco,” Harry urged, kissing his damp hairline and holding his hand tightly. “The Healer will back soon. You’ve got a job to finish but you’re nearly there! I’m so proud of you.”

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s words and shifted his hips in a despairing attempt to end the pain, but no position lessened the agony. 

“I _can’t_ do this,” Draco moaned, “can’t bloody do this! I’m not… Not strong enough!” Draco bit his lips in an attempt the stifle further cries. “Ohh… _Shit!_ It’s coming again, Harry! They’re coming right after each other-”

“You can do this, love” Harry repeated. “Count through the pain. _One-two-three-four-five_. Just like we practised. You are doing it.”

“_Three-four-five-_ No! I can’t do it,” Draco sobbed, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“Love, I’m getting the Healer,” Harry said, giving Draco’s shoulder a little squeeze. “Does it feel like you’ve made progress, d’you think? Do you reckon you’re getting any nearer?”

“I’ve not a bloody clue,” Draco lay back on his pillows in fatigued frustration. His hand roamed slowly over his bump, trying to find a spot that wasn’t sore and clenched but failing miserably. The cramping in his tummy was low and unnerving and his lower back felt like it was being smashed into million tiny shards. “Never had a baby before Potter.”

~@~

“Seven inches. Wonderful progress.” Healer Graham looked impressed. “Not many wizards have this much Puerperium without pain potions. You must be a very determined man Draco. I’m just going to give you a little internal examination so this might be a touch uncomfortable-”

Harry leaned forward and brushed Draco’s hair out of his eyes, finger-combing his husband’s hair straight. “He’s doing so well,” Harry replied for him, and Draco could see that his soft, shining green eyes were full of love. “I’m always proud of Draco but right now I'm completely in awe.” 

Healer Graham finished her examination rapidly before _Scourgifing_ her hands. 

“Your cervix is looking much softer and stretchier. Let’s get you back on your feet and moving. Downward pressure will take the pressure off your back and get baby moving downwards. Hopefully break those waters too-”

“See Draco,” Harry said, pressed a lingering kiss against his forehead, “doing so well. I love you.”

Draco took a sip of water, too tired to bask in the praise. “I love you Harry,” he croaked, mouth dry from the medication. “I’m sorry I lost it a little bit with you before… The contractions. Sometimes I just can’t see beyond the pain. I’m not brave. Not like you-”

“Don’t apologise, I’d be making far more of a fuss than you, love, I'm sure of that,” Harry said, helping their Healer to get Draco up into a standing position. “That’s right. Up on your _feet_ Draco…Good man. Take it slowly, love. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Draco wanted to walk, he truly did, but he soon realised it was out of the question. 

His legs felt like they’d been spelled to the ground with a sticking spell. The weight of Jamie pressed heavily against the exit of his uterus. It felt horrible, a dull hefty ache that never gave up even between his contractions. Standing had at least taken the pressure off his spine though, which had to be the flimsiest silver lining of Draco’s whole life.

So instead of walking, Draco spent most of the next hour with his arms coiled around Harry’s neck, swaying his lower body to try to assuage some of the pressure. He panted and gasped through several more contractions but the pair of them never left the room. Movement like that seemed entirely impossible to Draco’s mind. He doubted he’d manage a step without his legs buckling beneath him. 

The only thing that Draco wanted in the moment was Harry’s powerful presence, supporting his weight unflinchingly and never once letting him go. 

Draco laboured against Harry, listening to his quiet encouragements. He let himself be cared for and loved while he was at his most vulnerable.

~@~

By the time that Healer Graham and Amanda returned, Draco was starting to struggle standing upright. Harry and Amanda manoeuvred Draco back onto the bed, helping him to take sips of water and getting him back up into the stirrups. 

“Baby is still fine,” Healer Graham commented, listening to the Monitoring Spell, “but I do want to get him born now. Draco is past exhausted and that compromises his magic. I’m going to break your water now which will speed up proceedings.” She paused and looked up at Draco. He nodded to show his understanding, too tired to vocalise much. “Okay, now this isn’t going to hurt, but it _might_ feel a little strange. Harry, if you could make sure that you’re giving lots of support-”

She arched her wand, bathing Draco’s bump in an unfamiliar tingle of magic, and he felt his belly contract, suddenly and sharply. 

It wasn’t much worse that any of the previous spasms but Draco heard a small _pop_ as his amniotic fluids ruptured and released with a pressurised outburst. Amanda suctioned up some of the fluid with a spell while Healer Graham soaked up the majority with a bundle of towels. 

“_Merlin_,” Draco managed, his face scarlet with humiliation. There was so _much_ water and it just seemed to keep coming. Worse still, Draco felt his lower body tighten once more, resulting in a final gush spilling out against his thighs and onto the bed. He flinched in shock, his Malfoy pride a far-flung memory. “God. I’m… I’m so sorry,” Draco began, but he was cut off mid-sentence. 

“Please don’t apologise,” said Amanda, examining the vial of fluid she’d collected. “Everything here looks fantastic, gentlemen. Clear and clean. That’s great news.”

“And there was a _lot_ of fluids in there, Draco,” Healer Graham added, helping him out of the stirrups and into a better position. “No wonder you were feeling so much pressure. Things are going to get a little faster and a little more intense from here on in, but that’s good news too. You’ll both be fathers really soon.”

~@~

Draco felt the difference almost immediately. 

His contractions seemed to melt into each other, the next beginning just as the previous had ended. He was noisy, making a low guttural noise that he simply couldn’t control. Everything was about the pain, and each contraction held him in an iron vice without any shred of mercy. 

“That’s it!” encouraged his Mid-Witch, casting a cooling spell. “Vocalising like that is a good sign. You’re doing great!”

“I’m so proud of you, Draco,” Harry said, his voice breaking with emotion. “You’re bringing our baby into the world.”

Draco heard all of their words but struggled to process any meaning from them. Everything sounded fuzzy and far-away. 

Another contraction began and he felt his last vestiges of control leave his body. A massive need to _push_ downwards washed over him and Draco found himself pushing, fighting to expel before he even knew what was happening to him. 

“_Need_… Need something. _Pain potions_,” Draco gasped out, his resolve entirely broken. Pushing, fighting and fidgeting, Draco tried to sit up but the pain overpowered him. “I can’t do this!” Tears of surrender rolled down his cheeks. “Jamie... He’s too big. He’s ripping me to pieces.. I… I don’t want to have a baby any more. I’m so fucking scared-”

Harry and the Mid-Witch held on to Draco’s legs while Healer Graham examined him. “Too late for pain potions I’m afraid. You’ve transitioned into active labour, Draco. You’re fully dilated-”

“I.. I don’t know what to do,” Draco cried out. “Everything is shifting and burning and… _Ugh_. Everything hurts.”

“I can feel his head,” Healer Graham replied, her voice calm and authoritative. “It’s time for your son to be born. You need to _push_ with your contractions, Draco. Your body knows exactly what to do. Don’t fight it, because every push is Jamie moving downwards. Next contraction, give us a good hard push.”

There wasn’t much time to spare. In less than minute Draco was pushing with a contraction, his chin tucked down onto his chest. He bore down with as much effort as he could manage, even thought his body felt like he’d be ripped into two with the effort of it all. He felt like he’d been pared down to some base form; inarticulate groans and brutish grunts streamed out of his mouth unbidden. 

“That was a lovely first push,” said Amanda. “A few more of those and he’ll be out here in the world Draco.”

“Harry,” Draco managed between pushes. “_Jamie_. It’s-” 

“Shush, don’t speak,” Harry replied, kissing a finger and brushing it lightly over Draco’s mouth. “You’re safe and you’re loved. I’m not going anywhere Draco. You’re doing such a good job for our family. I love you.”

Draco could feel Jamie moving inside of him as he pushed and laboured. With every contraction Jamie moved lower, his head spreading Draco open and his son’s body expanding him to his hard limits. “_Aargh_. Can’t.. _Can’t_ do this,” Draco snapped as he felt everything begin to burn and stretch. “Can’t… I-” 

“You can,” said his Healer, “and you are. You’re crowning, Draco! Baby’s head is nearly out! Push push _push_ with the next contraction!” 

Draco leaned forward with every last piece of energy he had left, and bore down though the next contraction. His muscles shook all over his body, sweat made his vision sting and the burning was torturous. He arched his back, and pushed, pushed, _pushed_ with every ounce of his being. 

“That’s it!” Harry cried out, jubilant. “We can see his head, love-”

But Harry didn’t even finish speaking before Draco was pushing once more. The contraction was arduous: the corners of his vision went white with effort, and hot tears spilled from his eyes. Draco’s heart was thumping and he’d bitten too hard on his lips: the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He felt Jamie’s head slide out of him, warm, wet and heavy, brushing against his inner thigh. 

“Nearly done,” Amanda exclaimed, “and he looks beautiful! One more big push for his shoulders Draco!”

“I want him,” Draco said breathlessly. “When he’s born… Need to see him.”

“Straight away,” Harry replied and even through the excruciating pain Draco could see that Harry’s face was wet with tears. The emotion that Harry always kept so well hidden was there, raw and true and written into his features. Harry, the man who’d given him love, value and worth, was getting ready to meet his son for the first time. 

All Draco needed was to give one, final push. 

So Draco pushed with everything he had left, with all the love that resided in his heart. Draco pushed for his husband; for Harry who gave so much of himself, and loved with all of his might and whose only dream was a child of his own. Draco pushed for Jamie; their baby whose story was yet unwritten. 

Draco felt Jamie shift, felt him slide and then he was stretching and burning once more and with one final, inarticulate roar, Jamie slipped out of Draco; slick, quick and wailing. 

The relief rolled though Draco like a fountain, his pain receding and slipping far out of his memory. 

Healer Graham picked up Jamie, a sticky, purple-skinny creature, and placed him into Draco’s open arms. Harry undid the knots on the back of the hospital gown, gently pulling the front down and ensuring the skin to skin contact that Draco had so wanted could happen. 

“You need to cut the cord,” Healer Graham reminded Harry and with a tiny swirl of his wand, Jamie became his own person. Placing a receiving blanket over their son, Harry lent over and kissed Draco’s hair. “You did good,” Harry whispered. “At least this is one part of your birth plan that we’ve got right for you, love.”

“_None_ of that matters.” Draco shook his head, tears of joy cascading down his face. He gazed a their baby with rapt attention. Jamie had thick dark unMalfoyish hair, but Draco was far too exhausted to decide who he looked like. That could wait till tomorrow. “All that matters is Jamie. Our tiny baby.”

“Not so tiny, Draco,” Amanda said, casting a warming spell over the Jamie and himself. “He’s on the large side. At least nine pounds, I think. You did incredibly well to birth him without any pain potions. And I think he’s hungry too.”

She helped Draco to get into a good position, and angled Draco’s puffy, milk-swollen nipple into Jamie’s mouth. The newest Potter-Malfoy soon got the hang of feeding, suckling enthusiastically before he fell asleep, lulled into slumber by the long-familiar sound of Draco’s heartbeat. Harry cuddled Jamie while Draco pushed out the afterbirth- a far less painful endeavour- and was healed of the cuts, bruises and tears he’d sustained during the birth.

~@~

Two hours later, Draco found himself reclined on clean bedlinen. Pillows propped him up into a seated position and he had just eaten a meal of toast and a boiled egg. Truth be told, Draco couldn’t remember ever having eaten a more delicious meal. He toasted Harry with his second cup of tea since Jamie’s arrival, sneaking a glance at their lovely son. 

Jamie was swaddled beside them in a Gryffindor-red cloth, sleeping soundly in his levitating Moses basket. The cuddly Mandrake sat at the bottom of his basket, having been found, hidden at the bottom of their hospital bag.

To Draco’s mind, there had never been a more perfect sight. 

Harry had helped him to shower and dress after the birth. While his body still felt achy and sore, and his tummy swollen and squashy, getting into a fresh pair of pyjamas had done Draco the world of good. He was actually starting to feel a _little_ bit more like his old self. The food had helped enormously too. 

Harry was sat on the bed beside him, finishing a ham sandwich and smiling broadly, giddy with love and excitement about their future. 

“You must be an amazing wizard,” he announced proudly, _Scourgifying_ away his crumbs, “because you made a new person, Draco. Grew him from a speck with just your body! If that’s not magic, I don’t know what else you should call it.”

“Pretty sure it’s just basic biology Potter,” Draco smirked, peeling a banana. “All we needed was a spot of magic to get him started-” 

“Even so,” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s knuckle, “Jamie is my miracle. And _you?_ You did so well. You have no idea how proud I am of you. You were a warrior today. Every single minute you were fighting for our son and our family.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you though, Harry. You were a brilliant birthing partner. And you’ll be the best dad in the world for Jamie. Together… Well, together, I think we’ll be everything he needs.” 

Draco grinned, before pressing a lingering kiss on Harry’s lips. He didn’t trust that any further reply wouldn’t be Potter-esque with sentimentality and love. 

And his Malfoy pride? Draco only had to think about his husband and son before deciding that it, too, was fully restored. 

~@~@~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx
> 
> _Puerperium_ is the Latin word for childbirth. This Potion is based on the childbirth medication Pitocin. _Ceruicem_ is the Latin word for cervix. This Salve is based on the childbirth pessary Dinoprostone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll burn for you (a birth story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165504) by [WaveMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveMaker/pseuds/WaveMaker)


End file.
